Ivy's Story
by Lunala the Night Bat
Summary: Follow Ivy the Mienshao as she reminisces about her childhood and meeting her Best Friend Clay. As She grows up and goes through life with Clay and their friends Wendy, Venil, Kiki and Simon, She learns the trials of growing up, relationships, heartbreak, and more.
1. Ivy's Tale Begins

Ivy's Story

* * *

 **Just a story I came up with a few years ago but never got wrote down until now. I only have 3 chapters done but will do more as I remember how I want it to go. the writing at the start and end of each chapter is Ivy remembering parts of her past. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A young mienfoo and timburr chase each other while giggling, before noticing someone and running towards and jumping into the arms of a mienshao, who hugs them close before letting them go, then turning to a gurdurr and kissing his cheek. She then notices the visitors, "Hello, I'm Ivy, and I'm going to tell you my story. So pull up a chair and get comfortable as I begin my tale..."

* * *

 _I was five years old when I met Clay...It was a lovely sunny day. The sky was clear with a few puffy clouds and the sun shone down on everything. I was happily building a sand castle, scooping up sand and patting it down where I wanted it. I didn't know it at the time, but Clay, a six year old Timburr, who was walking along the path by the river that day, would soon be my best friend. I didn't notice him as he approached...but I remember that day like it was yesterday..._

* * *

I scooped up a pawful of sand and plopped it onto my castle, carefully smoothing it down. As I worked I didn't notice the Timburr coming my way. The Timburr, named Clay, was walking happily down the path, a log slung over his shoulder, when he saw a mienfoo sitting by the river and building a sandcastle.

Clay approached the mienfoo and set his log down with a thump, "Hi! what are you doing?" he asked, I looked up from my sandcastle, noticing the timburr, "Oh, I'm just building a sandcastle." I went back to work on my castle. "Oh, that's neat! can I help?" "Sure you can." I smiled as I looked up at the Timburr. So he let his log drop onto the sandy ground and he sat down with me and we worked on the sandcastle together.

A few minutes later the castle was finished. It had a moat around it, a couple windows in it, and a small tower on either side. Me and the Timburr got up and brushed the sand off ourselves. I looked up at the sky, the sun was still high in the sky, and noticed we still had a little time before I had to go home. "So what do you want to do now?" I asked the Timburr. He thought for a minute, "I don't know, wait, I know where we can go! come on!" He grabbed his log and ran off, I followed him.

Soon we came upon a large hill, where he stopped at the base of it. "I love to climb this hill and roll down to the bottom! It's fun! want to try?" I looked at the top of the hill, then looked at him, "ok." So we walked up to the top of the hill. The Timburr dropped his log again, "last one down is a rotten Exeggcute!" Then he jumped and rolled down the hill. "Hey! No fair!" I yelled then rolled down the hill after him. I laughed after I got up, "that was fun! let's do it again!" He agreed and we ran up to the top of the hill and rolled back down, giggling the whole time. We got up after we reached the bottom of the hill, I was laughing so hard I fell over, and my Timburr companion had to use his log for support he was laughing so hard.

After I managed to stop laughing, I said, "I never asked what your name is." He chuckled and said, "I'm Clay." "Nice to meet you Clay, I'm Ivy," I smiled at him, "oh, and," I poked his nose, "you're it!" I ran off. Clay was confused, "what? oh, get back here!" he yelled playfully as he chased after me, trying to catch me but I was too fast. After chasing me for so long I decided to let Clay catch me, so I slowed down. Clay knocked me down, not noticing. "Caught you." He said. "So I see," I pushed him off, "so that means I get to chase you now!" He ran off and I took off after him, and it didn't take me very long to catch him. "Got you!" We laughed.

Going back to the hill, we went halfway up the hill and laid down. "That one looks like a pachirisu" I said pointing at a cloud. "Oh yeah? that one looks like a pecha berry!" We laughed. Clay put his arms behind his head, I crossed mine over my chest. "Hey Clay?" He looked over, "hmm?" "Will we be friends forever?" I asked. He thought for a minute, then smiled. "Yeah, we'll be friends forever and ever." I had to smile at that. "Good." After watching the clouds for awhile, and laughing so hard our sides hurt, it was time for me to go home.

"Well, it's getting late, I should be getting home." "Ok, will I see you again tomorrow?" Clay asked. I smiled, "of course!" "Ok, See you tomorrow!" He waved as I left.

* * *

"As I walked home that day, I knew me and Clay would be best friends forever and ever."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Ivy has quite a tale to tell. Reviews plz**


	2. Summer Days

Ivy's Story

* * *

 **Here's Chapter 2**

* * *

"Over the summer, Clay and I often played together, enjoying days of endless games and laughter until the volbeat appeared and I had to go home. It didn't take long for us to become best friends."

* * *

 _Since it was summer, every day was warm and Clay and I would meet up and play until sunset, playing tag or leapfrog or laying on our favorite hill and just talking or watching the clouds._

Today it was hot, and I decided to take Clay and go swimming in the river, so after we met up at the hill, I said, "Last one in is a rotten berry!" and took off, Clay running behind me. "Hey, no fair! you're faster than me!" he yelled. I got there first, and Clay came a few minutes later, panting. "You're..fast..." he panted, I just smiled, pushed him into the water and ran in after him.

I immediately dove underwater and circled Clay after he had come up to the surface."Ivy? where did you go?" he looked around, trying to find me. Under the water, I smiled and then jumped out at him, "surprise!" I cried, "ahhh!" he screamed as I pounced on him, knocking him under the water. Coming up for air, I began to laugh as I gasped for breath. Clay, after glaring at me for a moment, also began laughing.

I floated on my back for awhile, enjoying the warmth of the sun, when a wave of water hit me. Spluttering and trying to get the water out of my eyes, I glared at Clay, who was laughing. "Oh, you're so gonna get it!" I said as I splashed him back. This led to a water war between us as we splashed each other with water. "Tag you're it!" I poked him and then ran off, Clay chasing me out of the water and onto the grass.

He managed to tackle me to the ground, I pushed him off and got up. We went back to the hill where Clay had left his log. I flopped onto my back on the ground, "what do you want to do now?" I asked Clay. He picked up his log, "I don't know." I thought for a minute, "I know! let's pretend to be other pokemon! try to guess what I am." I took a deep breath, puffing up my body, and then stuck my tongue out as far as it would go. Clay tried not to laugh as he watched me walk around like that, and tried to think of what pokemon I was pretending to be. "Oh! you're a Lickilicky!" I let out the breath I had been holding and nodded, "now it's your turn."

Clay thought for a minute, then, placing his log on the ground, tried balancing on one foot while holding his arms out. "You're a medicham!" I said, laughing as Clay lost his balance and fell over. He got back up, grinning. Then I got down on my paws and knees, "Torterra!" I said in my best impression of a Torterra's voice. We both laughed. Then Clay laid down and began flopping like a magikarp, "magikarp, magikarp" We laughed some more. "Oh," I said after I stopped laughing, "want to come to my house for lunch?"

"Sure." Clay agreed and we took off for my house, laughing the whole way. When we got to my house, I just opened the door and went in, gesturing for Clay to follow. I knew my dad didn't care if I didn't knock first, he usually knew if it was me. There's something you should know about my dad, he's a Sawk, which is strange since I'm a mienfoo, but my mom was a Mienshao. She doesn't live with us anymore though, and I miss her.

Clay was confused, he wondered why my mom wasn't around, he didn't see her anywhere, so he asked me where my mom was. I turned to him with a sad look, "she doesn't live with me and my dad anymore." Clay just nodded and didn't say anything else. "Dad! where are you?" I called out. "In the kitchen!" I heard my dad say. We walked into the kitchen, where my dad was making lunch. "Hi daddy!" I said happily as I walked over to him, "Hi Ivy, did you have fun playing outside?" he hugged me. I hugged him back, "yeah I did! This is my friend Clay."

"Nice to meet you Clay." My dad smiled, Clay smiled back. Lunch was peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and fruit salad. After lunch, my dad let us go back outside, so we ran around, and played tag and leapfrog. As the sun went down, little volbeat appeard, so we ran around trying to catch them. One landed on my paw, "hello there," I said to the volbeat, It smiled and flashed its light and then took off into the air again. Clay ended up with a volbeat on his nose, it tickled, making him sneeze. We laughed.

* * *

"Clay always was a good friend in those days. He always knew how to make me laugh." I said with a chuckle, remembering those days.

* * *

 **Back in those days Ivy and Clay always knew some way to have fun didn't they? And it's odd that Ivy doesn't have a Mother Isn't it? More on that later on. Reviews plz.**


	3. Rainy Day

Ivy's Story

* * *

 **Chapter 3. This is the last chapter I have ready until I work on the next chapter. Which I hope will be soon**

* * *

 _"One rainy day I got to go to Clay's house and meet his parents. We spent the day playing board games and when the rain stopped we went outside to play."_

* * *

I sighed and looked up at the gloomy grey sky. I was sitting on my swing and swaying back and forth, not really swinging. I looked up at the sky, noticing a cloud going by, "that one looks like a Steelix," I giggled to myself, then sighed, "I hope it doesn't rain..." I got up off my swing and was walking over to the shed to get my rubber ball when I saw a familiar log fly over the fence and then saw Clay scramble over the top and fall into my yard.

"There's a gate you know..." I said dryly as he came over. "Yeah, I know," he grinned, "but climbing over was more fun." I sighed and rolled my eyes, "If you say so." "So what do you want to do?" Clay asked, I shrugged, "I dunno, what do you want to do?" Clay thought for a minute, "Want to ask your dad if you can come to my house?" "Sure, come on." We walked into my house. My dad was in the living room, reading the newspaper. "Hey, daddy? Can I go with Clay to his house?"

My father looked up from his paper at me, "Sure, just be back for dinner." He went back to reading. "Thank you, daddy!" I thanked him then skipped out the back door to Clay.

"He said I can go. Come on!" I said and we walked over to the gate. Clay grabbed his log and swung it onto his shoulder as I opened the gate, "After you." Clay giggled and walked through and I followed, closing the gate behind me. As we walked down the path we met up with Mrs. Sandslash.

"Ivy? what are you doing out in this weather?" Mrs. Sandslash asked. "Oh! hi Mrs. Sandslash!" I greeted her. "How is Andrew?" Andrew was Mrs. Sandslash's son and another one of my friends. "Oh he's doing very well. He's going to start Kindergarden this fall." I clapped my paws, "really? me too! maybe we'll be in the same class." Mrs. Sandslash smiled, "maybe so, well, I better get home before it begins to rain." With a wave of her clawed hand, she went on her way.

We continued down the path, talking about nothing in particular, when I felt a raindrop on my nose. "what?" I looked up, and got a raindrop on my head. "run!" I yelped and Clay and I ran the rest of the way to his house. I tried to memorize the way even as we ran.

Once me made it to Clay's house we stopped to rest under the covered front porch. Panting, I shook myself to get rid of the water on my fur and my fur poofed out, making me look ridiculous. Clay laughed and I glared at him before smoothing my fur down.

Walking into the house, Clay set his log against the wall next to a larger metal girder. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Clay called. A Gurdurr entered the room, "welcome home, son!" he came over and scooped Clay into a hug, causing Clay to laugh.

"Someday I'll be big and strong like you Dad!" Clay said as his dad put him back down on the floor. His Father laughed. "In time son, in time, but until then," he ruffled Clay's head, "you'll always be my little boy." Clay laughed and pushed his hands away.

Clay then spotted me, "Oh, right, Dad, meet my best friend Ivy." I waved shyly, "Hi..." Clay's Father laughed, "Well, it's nice to see my boy making friends." He then smiled at his son, "I thought you were too young for dating." He teased. "Daaaaad..." Clay groaned, then grabbed my paw, "come with me and meet my mom." He said as he pulled me into the kitchen.

The kitchen was warm and smelled of baking cookies. A rather beautiful Female Serperior was humming and practically gliding around the room as she made cookies.

"Hi Mom!" Clay called as we walked in. His Mother turned her head to see who came in and smiled as she removed a tray of cookies from the oven, before putting more in to bake. "Welcome home Son." She slithered over and wrapped herself around her Son in a loving embrace.

Clay's Mother then looked over at me, "And who is this?" She asked with a warm smile. "That's my best friend Ivy, Mom. I brought her over to meet you and Dad." She then gave Clay a gentle nudge, "Now run along and play, I need to finish these cookies for the Bake Sale tomorrow."

"Come on Ivy let's go to my room!" Clay laughed as he ran by. I laughed and took off after him. Once we got to his room we flopped down on the floor. "Let's play Eels and Escalators!" We both laughed because Spongebob Squarepants was one of our favorite shows.

After a few hours of playing, we heard Clay's Mother call us. "Clay! Ivy! Who want's cookies!" "We do!" We laughed as we ran into the kitchen. His mother laughed as we came in and she handed each of us a cookie. "My Mom makes the best peanut butter cookies." Clay informed me as I bit into the cookie. He wasn't wrong. "This is amazing!" I cried after chewing.

Clay turned to the sliding glass door that led to his backyard. "Look, Ivy! The rain stopped! Let's go outside!" He grabbed my paw again and dragged me to the door. "Ok, ok," I laughed.

We ran outside and began a game of tag. "Your it!" I tagged Clay before running off. We spent the rest of the afternoon playing but all too soon I had to go. After saying goodbye to Clay and his parents, I headed home.

"Dad?" I asked that night after dinner, as my Father tucked me in at bedtime. "Yes, Honey?" He said as he pulled the blankets under my chin. "Dad...do you think Mom will ever come back?" I gazed up at him sadly as I squeezed Mr. Creepy, my Cofagrigus Doll, the one my Mother made for me when she still lived with us, before she decided to leave my Father.

My Father gave me a sad look, "Maybe one day, Honey..." He gave me a kiss and as he moved to turn off the light, "Dad?" I called again, "Hmm?" he turned to look at me. "I love you." He smiled. "I love you too, Sweetie, goodnight." He turned out the light and closed my door as I fell asleep.

* * *

"My parent's always did like you" Clay said with a laugh. I hit him. "Hush, silly. Then I gave him a kiss, "I love you, now let me get back to my story."

* * *

 **Clay's Father loves to tease him XD and Ivy's Father seems sad doesn't he? We'll learn what really happened to Ivy's Mother in a later chapter. Reviews Plz**


End file.
